


140 Million Miles

by orphan_account



Series: Second Chances [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Clarke all of four minutes with Anya before the pilot starts wishing they'd just left her on Mars</p><p>The Martian AU one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	140 Million Miles

@ares3peters: @ares3griffin has gorilla legs

 **Direct Message**  
@NASA: can you please at least ATTEMPT to maintain your professionalism when posting publically on socmed  
@ares3peters: settle down, Callie, no need to be a buzzkill  
@NASA: oh, go screw yourself  
@ares3peters: myself today, you tomorrow

* * *

 

@ares3blake: if @ares3reyes can French braid your leg hair, that means it’s gotten too long *cough*@ares3griffin*cough* instagram.com/p/646FiGctYD  
[image description: Clarke is asleep in a bunk, Raven crowding in beside her and pointing at her handiwork, a loose braid that runs the length of Clarke’s calf, with a broad grin]   

 **Direct Message**  
@NASA: are you floating kidding me Blake  
@ares3blake: (grin emoji)(poop emoji)(dancing emoji)(scissor and comb emoji)  
@NASA: you had to know I was going to take down that pic  
@ares3blake: (poop emoji)(poop emoji)(poop emoji)  
@NASA: PROFESSIONALISM, PLEASE  
@ares3blake: (poop emoji)

* * *

@ares3schmidt: Personal hygiene in space vine.co/v/iGTs4X6tRSw  
[video description: Clarke spreads shaving cream down the side of her leg. She swipes the razor over the area, cleans the blade on a towel, then gives the camera a thumbs up and a tired smile. Those who have seen prior Ares 3 social media posts will note how gaunt Clarke has become as a result of her ordeal.]

 **Direct Message**  
@NASA: I appreciate the effort, Lincoln, but as per last week’s communique, we aren’t allowing unvetted images of Clarke to be posted publically at this time  
@ares3schmidt: I must have missed that. Sorry Callie  
@NASA: No worries. Some videos focusing on the gym would go over well, if you have a moment  
@ares3schmidt: I will see what I can do

* * *

_@boomboompow’s Tweets are protected_  
_@botanistbabe’s Tweets are protected_  
_@ohshititsschmidt’s Tweets are protected_  
_@docbones’s Tweets are protected_  
_@peterspiperspilot’s Tweets are protected_

* * *

@boomboompow: @botanistbabe just forced @ohshititsschmidt and I to feel up her legs to ‘see if they’re soft enough’. soft enough for what??? #Iprobablydontwanttoknow  
@docbones: @boomboompow I’m offended she didn’t ask me  
@peterspiperspilot: @boomboompow @docbones DITTO

* * *

_@cdrhardass’s Tweets are protected_

* * *

@cdrhardass: @botanistbabe is a weird one  
@botanistbabe: @cdrhardass BUT MY LEGS ARE SO SOFT AND SMOOTH  
@cdrhardass: @botanistbabe case in point  
@botanistbabe: @cdrhardass (unamused emoji) see if I ever touch your butt again #cdrhotass #cdrjackass  
@cdrhardass: @botanistbabe I’M SORRY THEY ARE VERY SOFT AND SMOOTH

* * *

@peterspiperspilot: @cdrhardass? more like #cdrsoftie instagram.com/p/34Tg6lVh1RT  
[image description: The photo is taken around a doorframe. Clarke is cuddled on top of Lexa on the couch across the room, and Lexa’s fingers are threaded through Clarke’s hair as she cradles the back of her head. Her free hand flips the bird to the camera.]  
@docbones: they’re disgustingly cute  
@boomboompow: I want to vomit  
@cdrhardass: I will end you, Peters, just try me  
@cecebigwig: media blackout pertains to these accounts too, kids.   
@peterspiperspilot: how the hell did you even find this??  
@cecebigwig: I’m Head of Media Relations for a reason, Peters

* * *

@ares3callagh: the only thing better than the sunrise is the company instagram.com/p/76G5lk98Yh  
[image description: The sun crests over the Pacific Ocean, blinding rays sparking out across the dark globe. It’s beautiful.]

 **Direct Message**  
@NASA: Callaghan.  
@ares3callagh: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
@NASA: (unamused emoji)


End file.
